Shaynell's Universe
by purplegirl20
Summary: this the parody of Steven Universe. This story is same thing to Steven Universe but with the shield as the crystal gems and I use the same dialogue with a slight change. Enjoy! Disclaimers: Steven Universe is own by Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon network and The Shield is part of the WWE.
1. Chapter 1

(This is basically like Steven Universe but with the shield as the crystal Gems)

Cast:

Roman Reigns as Garnet

Dean Ambrose as Amethyst

Seth Rollins as Pearl

Me as Steven

Roman: We are the crystal gems. Garnet!

Dean: Amethyst!

Seth: Pearl!

Shaynell: And Shaynell!

I was on the couch, eating some chips waiting for them to arrive. They arrive from a magical portal.

Shaynell: Your back!

Dean: Hey Shaynell look at this!

He pulled out a magical skull and it cackles evilly.

Seth: What are you crazy?

He slapped it out of Dean and crushed it with his foot, turning the skull into dust.

Shaynell: What the Hell what that?

Seth: An electric skull. Our crystal palace was swarming with them.

Dean: They were after this.

He show me a glowing small hourglass.

Shaynell: Can I see that?

Dean: Sure.

Seth: No, It extremely powerful. we shouldn't even brought it home.

Shaynell:(whining) Roman, tell Seth to let me see the thing!

Roman then put his finger on my lips and shush at me and smile at me.

Shaynell: Aw man, I want to come next time. I even wrote us a song.

I pulled out a guitar.

Shaynell:(tuning my guitar) It like, If you.. no wait hold on.

Shaynell:(sings)

If you're evil and you're on the rise you can count on the four of us taking you down  
Cause we're good and evil never beats us  
We'll win the fight and then go out for pizzas

We are the the Crystal Gems We'll always save the day  
And if you think we can't  
We'll always find a way  
That's why the people of this world believe in Roman, Dean, and Seth and Shaynell!

Dean:(laughs) What was the part about pizzas?

Shaynell: It's just a best case scenario.

Seth: You really want to sing that during battle?

Shaynell: Yea.

Seth: Why?

Shaynell: Because I look really cool.

Seth: You look like a clown.

Dean and Seth laughs at me.

Roman: Hey! Don't make fun of Shaynell.

Seth: Look, Shaynell you're still too young to come with us. You don't even have power in your gem.

Shaynell: But I want to help.

Dean: Why don't you grab us some donuts?

He took some money out and gave it to me.

Before I went to the doughnut shop, I realize that Dean secretly gave me the hourglass.

Shaynell:(gasp) The thing.

Then I went out to the doughnut shop to buy donuts for the guys.

Then I went inside the store.

Aj:(smirks) Well, if isn't Shaynell of the crystal men.

Shaynell:(sighs) Hey Aj. Just give me 3 donuts.

Aj:(smirks) You want me to connect it with a hot dog?

Shaynell:(gasp)Oh no. They're not for me. It for Roman, Dean, and Seth.

Aj:(Scoffs) What are they anyway? Warlocks? Or Ghosts or Something?

Shaynell:(annoyed) They're crystal gems and they save the world like all the time. And I'm a crystal gem too.

Aj: Aren't they all like hot guys? Your not exactly a hot guy, Shaynell.

I went out of the store angrily.

Dolph:(angry) Lay off!

Shaynell:(grunts) Not exactly a hot guy. Well, If I was, I wouldn't be talking to you. Oh Shit I should have say that. It was really funny.

Then the hourglass glows and went back in time.

Aj: Your not exactly a hot guy, Shaynell.

Shaynell: If I was, I wouldn't be talking to you. Oh!

Aj was shocked, while Dolph laughs at my jokes.

Dolph: Good one, Shaynell! (High-five each other)

Aj:Your a joke. You know that right? A Big Joke!

I left the store angrily once more.

Dolph: Lay off!

Shaynell: The thing. Did they let me do that comeback for Aj? What's her problem? Calling her a joke? Must be tougher for you Aj, at least people like jokes.I should have say that!

Then the hourglass glows and takes me back on time.

Aj:Your a joke. You know that right? A Big Joke!

Shaynell: It Must be tougher for you Aj, at least people like jokes. OH!

Dolph:(laughing) Shaynell, You're on fire! HAHA

Meanwhile at home:

Roman: I just have a bad feeling.

I came home. I was telling everything what happens. Then I show them the hourglass.

Seth: Why you have that? Dean, why you give her that?

Dean: She wanted to see it! I was letting her see it!

Seth: We been protecting that hourglass for 1000 years! Now it been activated, it be only use by you for its chosen purpose. What did you use it for?

Shaynell:(nervously) Comebacks?

Seth:(annoyed and irritated) Comeback...You use it for comebacks?!

Roman: Look outside!

We saw the electric skull causing havoc.

I dropped my donuts. We went outside to the donut shop.

Seth: We led it right to us. Oh, Shaynell, it see the hole you ripped in the fabric of time.

Roman: Shaynell, Why you such a buttface?

Shaynell:(shocked) What?

Roman:Gem,call your weapons.

Seth activated his gem to summoned his magical staff, Dean activated his gem to summoned a whip and Roman activated his gem to summons his magical gauntlet. I tried my to activate my gem, the rainbow quartz on my belly, but it didn't activated. Dean and Seth tried to fight it off, but the skull overpowers them and knocked them.

Shaynell: Seth! Dean!

I managed to catch Dean from a falling down and moves Aj and Dolph out of the falling donut. Roman punched the skull, but the skull captured him with the hair. He was able to ripped it off.

Shaynell: Is this normal? Are we winning?

Roman:No, this is bad Shaynell. Help!

Shaynell:(crying) I can't! I'm a...buttface.

Then the hour glass glows.

Shaynell: Why I'm such a buttface? I know you are, but what i...No it's not good enough! I can come with a better line with my butt clothes. That doesn't even make any sense. Buttface. Why am I such... AH! Roman! Buttface. I can't... I cant help it.

Then the hourglass glows and went back in time.

Roman: Why you such a buttface?

Shaynell: I can't help it. What your excuse?

Roman:(gasp) You did it.

Shaynell: Get Back!

I leaped on top of the store.

Shaynell: Get up here!

They leaped on top of the store and hides behind the big donut.

Shaynell: We can't get close to it but we gotta take out those hair things. Everybody Push!

We pushed with all of our might and pushed down the big donut.

Shaynell: EAT THIS!

The big donut fell down and crush the skull and the electrical skull explodes and turn into dust.

Shaynell: OH! I SAVE YOU! I SAVE YOU! AND YOU GUYS! I wish i could have told you that this morning that this clown is gonna save your life!

Then the hourglass glows and about to takes me back in time.

Shaynell: NO! NO! NO! NO!

I tried to stop it, but the hourglass takes me back in time to this morning!

Seth:You look like a clown.

Seth and Dean:(laughing) HA HA HA HA!

Shaynell:(screaming) NO!

Then I throws the hourglass to the floor, breaking the hour glass.

Seth: What the...

Dean: It ok, Shaynell. You're our clown.

Seth: Yes, A hilarious Clown.

Roman: Hey! Don't make fun of Shaynell.

Shaynell: Yea, this clown is gonna save your lives!


	2. Chapter 2

Scene:(donuts shop)

Shaynell:NOOOOO! This can't be happening! This has to be a dream! AJ! AJ! Please tell me I'm dreaming!

AJ: Get off me! I'm stocking here!

Dolph: I'm sorry Shaynell. I guess they stop making them.

Shaynell: Stop making them? Why in the world they stop making cookie cat? They're only the most scrumptious and delicious ice-cream sandwich ever made! (goes on his knees) Don't they have laws for this?!

AJ: Tough bits. Nobody buys them anymore. I guess they couldn't compete with 'Lion Lickers'.

Shaynell: Not, 'Lion Lickers'. Nobody likes them! They don't even look like lions! Kids these days! I'll tell you what!

AJ (sarcastically): Well, if you miss your wimpy ice-cream so much, why don't you make some with your "_magic bellybutton_"! (laughs)

Shaynell:That's not how it works,AJ! ...Right?

I touches my stomach but didn't work.

Shaynell: Oh, sweet 'Cookie Cats' being crunchy and cookie outside, your icy-creamy insides,you're to good for this world.

I tried a cat face on the cookie cat fridge and kissed and hugged it for a long time.

Dolph:Uhh, Shaynell? Do you want to take the freezer with you?

I nodded my head with my teary eyes and carried the freezer home.

Shaynell: Guys! You won't believe this!

Then all of the sudden caterpillar-like creature tries to attack me but Dean managed to grabs the caterpillar creature with his whip.

Dean: Sup, Shaynell.

Seth Fights several of them with his magic staff, while Roman punches each one of them and able to ripped one of the creatures in half and turns into dust. Seth was able to grabs one of them.

Shaynell: Awesome! What are these things.

Seth:(grunts) Sorry, Shaynell, we'll get these Centipeetles out of your room. we think they were trying to get into the temple.

Shaynell: Aw, you don't have to get rid of them. They're really cool.

Then the centipeetle shoots acid out of its mouth and the acid burns through the floor.

Dean managed to destroy one of the centipeetle with his whip.

Dean: Uh, you guys, these things don't have gems.

Roman: That's mean they must be a mother someone nearby.

A centipeetle tries to sneak up on him, but Roman punches him without looking.

Seth: We should probably find it before anyone get hurts.

Shaynell: Can I come? CAN I? CAN I?

Seth: Shaynell, Until you learns how to control the power of your gem, we take care of protecting humanity.

Then he snaps the centipeetle's neck.

Seth: OK?

Shaynell: Aw man.

Then I see one centipeetle trying get to the fridge.

Shaynell: Hey! Get outta there!

Then it scurried away.

Shaynell: Go one, Shoo! Shoo! Aw man! It gotta into everything!

It tried to get away but Roman stops the centipeetle and cracks his knuckles and knock it across the room, turning him to dust.

Shaynell: Not Cool!

Then I look at the freezer and saw the pile of cookie cats.

Shaynell: No way! It can't be! Where you get these? I thought they stopped making them.

Seth: Well, we heard that too, and since they're your favorite...

Dean: We went out and stole a bunch!

Seth:(growls) I went back and paid for them.

Roman: The whole thing was my idea.

Dean: It was everybody's idea.

Roman: Not really.

Seth: All that matter is Shaynell is happy!

Shaynell:(rapping)

Ahhhhhhh  
He's a frozen treat with an all new taste  
cause he came to this planet from outer space  
A refugee of an interstellar war

But now he's at your local grocery store  
Cookie Cat!  
He's a pet for your tummy  
Cookie Cat!

He's super duper yummy  
Cookie Cat!  
He left his family behind  
Cookie Caaaaaat!

Now available at Walmart.

Roman, Dean, and Seth:(laughing and clapping)

Shaynell: I can't believe you did this. I'm gonna save these forever. Right after I eat this one.

Shaynell: Hello so friends.

I took the bite out of the cookie cat.

Shaynell: MMMH! So good. I like to eat the ears first.

Then my gem started to glow.

Dean: Uh, Steven?

Then I saw my gem glow.

Shaynell:(gasp) MY GEM!

Dean: Quick, try to summon your weapon!

Shaynell: I don't know how.

My Gem glow started to fade.

Shaynell: AH! It fading! How to make it come back?

Seth: Calm down. Breathe! Don't force it!

Dean: Yea, and tries not to poop yourself either.

Roman: Please don't.

Then my gem fade.

All:(groans)

Shaynell: Aw, I was really close that time.

I put my half eaten cat into the wrapper.

Shaynell: Can one of you just explain how to summon a weapon.

Seth: I'll Go first!

Then he takes me under the cherry blossom tree and lecture me.

Seth: Pay attention to these petals, Shaynell. The petals dance seem improvised, but it being calculated based on the physical properties of this planet. With hard work and dedication, you can master the magical properties of your gem and perform your own dance.

Then he summon his magic staff.

Seth:(smirks) Like so.

Then I grabs a handful of petals and went to Dean for advice.

I went to Dean and we went behind the donut shop.

I throws my petals and the petals just fell down.

Shaynell: Whooosh!

Dean: Did Seth tell you the petal thing?

Shaynell: Yea, I need to practice really hard so I can dance like a tree. I think.

Dean: Listen, Shaynell, all that practice stuff is no fun.(Munches on a donut) Whenever I need to summon my weapon, It happens.

He summons his whip and whip the garbage bin in half.

Dean: See? Didn't try at all?

Then Aj came with the garbage.

Aj:(screams) Again?

Then I went to Roman for some advice.

Shaynell: So I supposed to work really hard an not try at all at the same?

Roman: Yes. Or... IF you link your mind with the energy of all existing matter, channeling the collective power through your gem, which results in...

Then summon his gaunlets.

Roman: At least that why way of doing it.

I was so confused that I dazed out and went back to the house.

Shaynell :I think my best bet is to recreate what the last time my gem glowed. So Roman and Dean were here, Seth was next to the Fridge. Dean, I think your arm were crossed.

Dean: Ok, your majesty.

Shaynell: And Seth, I think your foot was like this. (moving his foot)

Seth: I don't think it work this way Shaynell.

Shaynell: And Roman...(moves his face) Yea.

Then I opens the fridge and get the half-eaten cookie cat.

Shaynell: Then I took a bite out of this cookie wait. then I sing the song first.

Shaynell:(flatly)

He a frozen treats, all new taste, interstellar war , and available at walmart. Oh! It was funnier last time.

I saw my gem and didn't glow.

Shaynell:(sighs) Maybe I'm not a real crystal gem.

Seth: Don't be silly, Shaynell. Of course you are. (hugs me)

Dean: And you fun to have around, even if your gem is useless.

Seth:(growls at Dean)

Dean:I mean, your one of us,Shaynell. We're not the crystal gems without you.

Roman nodded in agreement.

Shaynell:(smiles) Yea. Even Don't have power, I still have...Cookie Cat.

I bite down on the cookie cat.

Shaynell: MMMMH! So Good.

Then my gem glowed but it time, It summons a rainbow sword.

Roman and Dean:(gasp)

Seth:(gasp) Shaynell, It's a sword.

Shaynell:(gasp) I get a sword? Alright!

My bellybutton flung the sword all over the place and pierce it on the flat screen TV.

Dean:(laughing)

Shaynell: Huh? Cookie Cat! I summoned my weapons by eating ice cream.

Then Seth picks up one of the wrappers.

Seth:What in these things?

Then we feels and hears a huge rumbling. We saw the centipeetle outside and my rainbow sword disappears.

Shaynell: What was that?

Roman ran outside and saw a huge centipeetle.

Roman:(gasp) It's the mother.

He leaped up and tried to fight the mother.

Seth: Stay in the house, Shaynell!

Shaynell: No way! I'm coming too.

I grabs the remaining cookie cats, the freezer, and extension cord.

Roman do a super kick on the mother, but it didn't work and he leaped down on to the beach. Dean and Seth followed them. The mother shoots acid at them, but managed to dodge the attack. Then ran behind a huge boulder for safety. The mother shoots acid at the boulder, slowly melting it.

Dean: We could really use Shaynell's sword right now!

Then I throws rocks at it

Shaynell: Leave them alone!

Dean, Roman, Seth: Shaynell! NO!

Shaynell: COOKIE CAT CRYSTAL COMBO POWER! ACTIVATE!

I munches down on the cookie cat, but it didn't work.

Then I run with the freezer.

Seth: We need to save Shaynell!

Dean:Can we save ourselves first?

I ate all of the remaining cookies cat but it failed to summon my sword.

Shaynell:(tearfully) Goodbye my friends. Why isn't working?

The the mother shoots acid at me but I managed to dodge it.

Roman: Shaynell!

Then the fangs tried to snared Roman, but he able to used his strength to push him back.

Then I saw the freezer was destroyed.

Shaynell:(gasp) NO, NO, NO! Cookie Cat, he the pet for your tummy. Cookie Cat...He super duper yummy!

Then I grabs the freezer the cord.

Cookie cat, he left his family behind. Cookie CAAATTTT!

I swings it with all of my might and throws to the mother and electrocuted it.

Shaynell: Now available...Nowhere.

Dean: YES!

Roman: Gem! Weapon!

They summoned their weapons to fight!

Roman: Let's do it!

They did the final blow to the mother and caused a huge explosion and turn into a ball and Roman contains it into a bubble and send it off and saw me buried my cookie cat wrapper.

Shaynell:(tearfully) Farewell Cookie cat, I'll always remember the time we spent together.

Shaynell:(stomach rumbling)Shh, Hush now.

Dean: Are you crying?

Shaynell: Only a little!

Dean:(chuckling) Well, I guess your power don't come from ice cream.

Seth: Of course they don't come from ice cream. Don't worry Shaynell, I'm sure some day you'll figure out how to activate your gem.

Roman:Yes... In your own Shaynelly Way.

Shaynell: I'm ok guy. I just...(gags) I think i ate too much cookie cat.

Roman, Dean, and Seth:(Laughing)

Shaynell:(laughing and pukes)


End file.
